The Tribes
by lelalemon
Summary: The left-overs from different tribes come together to form a true family. AU- Prehistoric. Dub-con. Violence. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer is breathing heavily. He'd climbed a tree to hide from the tribe that had just killed his tribe. His tribe wasn't a war tribe. They weren't fighting people. They had been a friendly, generous peaceful tribe. But tonight they'd all been taken down.

Spencer had gotten away with one of the infants from the family that allowed him to sleep next to them. He'd lost his mother years ago and hadn't made a new family of his own. He'd been accepted into the bond of this family as if he had come from the woman his self.

He hears people under the tree and he slides a hand over the infant's mouth to keep them safe. The child is making whimpering sounds. The people below him are yelling and he knows they've been caught. He watches them all crowd the tree. There's no way for him to get away now. He holds the infant to his chest and closes his eyes.

He's pulled from the tree and lands on his back clutching the baby. They pull him up to his feet without giving him a moment to regain his breath. A large man grabs his hair and looks his face over. He yells something to his cohorts and spits on Spencer's face. A different man grabs at the infant and Spencer bites him. The man that had been holding his hair backhands him and walks away barking orders.

The man he'd bitten grabs Spencer's arm and drags him behind the tribe. Spencer keeps the child close and tries to keep up with the more muscular man. They walk a full night before reaching a full field with men and women and children running around.

The man that had spit on him grabs him again by the hair and drags him to a large, humorless looking man. He's thrown to the ground and the baby cries. Spencer gets on his knees quickly and rocks the baby softly and whispers to her. The tribe crowds around to see him.

He looks up and sees their eyes go from him to the humorless man and decides that this man is their leader. The man is looking him over and he looks down at the infant. Tears fall down Spencer's face and he whispers farewells to the baby. The man begins to speak and Spencer holds his baby tighter. The leader man grabs the baby and Spencer pulls away. The spitting man grabs Spencer and the leader grabs the baby.

He hands the baby to a woman at his side and Spencer is thrashing. He gets free and attacks the leader. The spitting man and the man he bit, along with a few other men he'd yet to have contact with throw him to the ground and kick him. The leader yells and they stop. Spencer gets up on his hands and knees and crawls towards the woman to reach for the baby.

The leader comes to him and Spencer whimpers. He's gently helped up and the baby is handed back. Spencer is bleeding from his mouth but smiles at the baby. The leader speaks again and everyone gasps. Spencer looks up them and then to the leader. He grabs Spencer and kisses him on the lips.

Spencer had never been kissed before. He stares at the leader with wide eyes. The humorless man takes one of Spencer's hands and puts it on his chest and then puts his own hand on Spencer's chest. "One," he says, but Spencer doesn't know what that means. A kiss in his tribe spoke of love and commitment. He isn't sure if it means the same thing here.

The crowd disperses after another word from the leader. He puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder and leads him to a hut. There are berries placed in front of him and the leader sits to watch. Spencer tastes one skeptically with his eyes fixed on the leader. When he determines them to be fit he begins to feed the baby.

The leader man cocks an eyebrow. In his tribe mothers ate before the children. This young man's mannerisms were a change that he enjoyed. It was an attractive quality. He has a second bowl put in front of the younger man when the first is nearly empty. The young man continues to feed the infant until it refuses food. He looks up at the leader and slowly eats the rest of the second bowl.

Leader man holds his hands out for the baby and Spencer pulls the baby to his chest. He softly pets the child and holds his arms out again. Spencer slowly hands the child over. The leader smiles down at it. He point at his self and says "Hotch." He points Spencer next. "Spencer," he answers. He points to the baby. "Maeve," Spencer says.

Hotch rocks her again and sets her down on what Spencer assumes is a bed. He pulls Spencer up and looks him over. He pulls the loose tunic from Spencer and inspects his chest. He runs his hands down the small ribs. The people of his tribe were beefy and strong from hunting and fighting. Spencer is taller than anyone in his tribe. Thinner, too. He lacks the muscle mass of his tribe.

Spencer is wearing a brave face but he is trembling. Hotch circles him and investigates the bruising on his back. His men said they'd found him in a tree. He must have been pulled out and hit hard. He kisses the bruise softly and continues.

He next unties the skirt and tosses it with the tunic. The man is gorgeous. Hotch turns him around and looks him over. He runs a hand down his back and kisses his shoulder. He feels his self hardening. He picks up the infant and quickly walks out of the hut.

He finds his most trusted friend and his partner and asks them to watch the baby. David and Prentiss agree happily. They'd never been blessed with children. Aaron returns to the hut and has to physically stop Spencer from hurting him. He pulls Spencer to the entrance way and shows him the older couple bouncing the baby.

He pulls Spencer close and kisses him softly. Spencer relaxes a little into the embrace. Was he to be the leader man... Hotch... was he to be Hotch's concubine?

He stands back and opens his arms in invitation. Spencer closes his eyes and steps forward. The closer he is with the man, the better. Even if no other member of the tribe likes him, if the leader wants him around he and Maeve will be safe.

Hotch lays Spencer down on the bed place and kisses him again. Spencer can't help but weep while Hotch explores man parts his legs and he feels the man pushing into him. He fights because it hurts. Hotch holds him down and thrusts completely inside. Spencer is sobbing now and pushing at Hotch's shoulders. Hotch doesn't move. He kisses Spencer's face and hushes him. He pets his smaller lover until he stops crying.

He starts slowly. He moves in and out gently and kisses Spencer's neck. Once he's got a rhythm down he angles until Spencer gasps and pulls him closer. He continues to angle there and puts a hand between them to bring him to completion. Spencer groans and thrusts into Hotch's hand. Hotch brings him to completion first and then grabs his hips and finished inside him. He holds Spencer and whispers exotic sounding reassurance to him. He holds Spencer's hands and one again says "one."

He cuddles the smaller man. He runs his fingers through the long hair. His tribe's males kept their hair short. Only the women ever had long hair, and that was still a rare occurrence. Hotch kisses him again once he's relaxed. He begins to get up and Spencer's hold on him tightens. "Maeve," Spencer begs. Hotch smiles and nods at him.

He recovers the baby from his friend. David is wearing a smug smile that screams that he knows what Hotch has just done. Hotch wishes he was too powerful to blush. He brings the baby back and settles her in the makeshift infant bed Spencer had put together. He settles back down beside his new lover and holds him close so that they may sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer is dressed in clothing stolen from his tribe. Spencer feels the chill of winter in his bones. His loose tunic and skirt piece are not enough to keep him warm. They'd allowed him to take first from the items stolen. He'd taken very little from the pile. All he wanted was what Maeve and he would need.

He uses the cloak he'd been captured with to wrap the baby. They refuse him any other clothing. The people of this new tribe do not take well to him. His tribe had taken people in before with little more than a warning and a welcome.

The people here glared at him. Women pulled at his clothes as he passed. Men would shove. They would spit in his food as they passed it to him. He tried to be strong for now. He need to be well enough to escape with Maeve. He sleeps beside Hotch. Maeve is always tucked away beside them. They'd not mated again since the first time.

He straps the baby to his back and sneaks out to hunt. He needs the skin and the meat for his growing baby. Berries and grains are fine when mixed to mush for an infant, but she is becoming bigger and goes hungry faster. She needs to be eating meat.

The tribe only allows him one serving of food, and they do not give him any meat. He feeds Maeve first until she is full and then eats whatever is left, which is sometimes nothing at all. Spencer walks around on the frozen ground. He bounces his step to bounce the baby.

He comes across a wild cat and wishes that he would have left the infant behind. He positions his self and gets ready to attack. Before he can throw his weapon he is pulled backwards. Hotch growls and attacks the cat, who now has given them its undivided attention, with weapons of his own.

He kills the beast and then turns to Spencer. He is bloody and feral. Spencer steps back but Aaron advances to him too quickly. He uses one of his big, manly hands to hit Spencer in the face. Spencer rises and Aaron hits him again. Spencer is weeping. Aaron takes the baby from his back and sets her aside before throwing him down. Spencer is wheezing in breath and can't see clearly. Aaron growls at him, barks words that Spencer doesn't know. He's kicked until his ribs hurt and then it's silent.

Aaron helps Spencer up and takes the baby. He guides Spencer with a rough grip to their area and lays him down. Maeve is set beside him. Spencer is trembling. He's cold from lying on the ground and in pain and still frightened. Aaron covers his and Maeve's bodies up with one of his own blankets and then leaves.

They had shared something special. Spencer had felt it. But now it was over. With the only member of the tribe that had been on his side angry, there is nothing stopping any of the rest of them from hurting him or Maeve. He needs to escape soon.

* * *

Spencer wakes to Maeve's hungry mewls. He gets up on shaky legs and carries her out to the main area. Many of the tribe members are staring at him. It scares him. He takes Maeve to where they collect the berries so that the tribe doesn't get upset that he's taking from their stash. He hand picks them one by one and feeds the child. When she's full he bounces her and eats slowly.

The ground is now covered in snow. Spencer had stolen scraps of furs from Hotch's dwelling to wrap around his feet. He plans to make his escape tonight. He fills a cloth with berries and walks back to the camp. He's going to steal some meat and then leave in the middle of the night.

He sits on the bed he has been sharing with Aaron. The child is sleeping and he is planning. He could go back to where his people lived. He knows where to find food and shelter, but will this tribe come looking for him? Find him to punish him? That would be the first place they would look.

Aaron enters their dwelling and Spencer looks up in fear. Aaron walks towards him and he scampers back. Aaron grabs him and he whimpers. He just wants the chance to escape. Aaron kisses his face and repeats the same word over and over again on his skin.

Spencer hesitantly wraps his arms around him and allows the stronger man to hold him. He whispers the word over and over. "Sorry," he says. Spencer thinks it is an apology. Aaron lays them down and holds the younger man close. Spencer exhales deeply and relaxes.

* * *

Spencer walks on shaking legs. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He can feel his spine shaking. Maeve looks at him with expectant eyes. She's hungry. He's walking to the berries but isn't getting far. He drops to his knees and takes shallow, shaking breaths.

He puts Maeve down when his vision blurs and he falls onto his side. Spencer can feel his body convulsing. He tries to reach for the baby to keep her close but his limbs do not obey him. He's held down but he can't make his body stop.

He thinks it is Aaron that lifts him up. He tries to look but it hurts to keep his eyes open. He wakes feeling soaked and heavy. His breathing feels labored. "Maeve," he calls out in a hoarse voice. Aaron kisses his forehead and runs a hand through his hair. He speaks softly to him and hushes him.

He thrashes around to get up to find her but he's held down. He sobs and calls her name again. Aaron puts the babe on his chest and he calms down.

One of the young women from the tribe brings a full serving of food. Meat, vegetation and berries. Hotch tries to feed Spencer but he refuses. He points to Maeve and Hotch smiles. He says something to the woman that had brought the meal. She leaves and returns with another serving. Spencer can see that it is cut down to very small piece, but still almost the same serving.

He recognizes her when she kneels next to Maeve. The couple Hotch had entrusted Maeve with. David and Prentiss. This is Prentiss. She begins to coo at the baby and feed her. Maeve is smiling for her and touching her face. Spencer looks back at Hotch. He offers him food again and Spencer accepts. He eats until he can eat no longer. It had been a very long time since he'd gotten his entire fill.

Maeve is less eating and more playing with her food. Prentiss looks straight at Spencer and says something that he does not understand. He looks at Hotch questioningly. He points at Prentiss and mimics her holding a baby and then points at Spencer and mimics sleeping. Spencer looks back at her and nods. She scoops the baby up and brings her to Spencer.

He kisses her and tells her to be good. Prentiss pets his hair and leaves the hut. Aaron takes the food and exits to store it. Spencer lies down and relishes the feeling of a full belly. Hotch returns and wraps his arms around Spencer to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer notices a tension between Hotch and most of the rest of the tribe. They seemed to disagree with his decision to keep Spencer and Maeve. Spencer his self was curious. Why did Hotch keep them? Why couldn't he have died with his family? Why did he have to survive being a traitor? Hotch ignores the treatment Spencer receives for the most part. He knows that he must pick his battles wisely.

Spencer comes to bed late one night. Aaron had been twilight sleeping without him. Spencer lays the baby in her bed. He crawls next to Aaron and turns his back to him. Aaron turns him over to cuddle him but stops. Spencer is bloody and bruised. Aaron looks him over and asks who did it. Spencer cowers at his yelling. Aaron gets up and pulls Spencer with him.

He yells at the men in his tribe that are sitting around the fire. He gestures at Spencer's face and yells again. The man that had first grabbed Spencer stands. He answers Aaron and comes closer.

Spencer hides behind Aaron. Aaron wastes no time in attacking. He holds the other man down and cuts his face in one long stripe. The tribe gasps and talks in hushed tones. Aaron rises and yells at his tribe again. He pushes Spencer in front of him.

The man on the ground kneels before him and Aaron turns and takes Spencer with him. Spencer follows him to their makeshift home and allows Aaron to lay him down. Aaron kisses his injuries and then down to his lips. He stares into Spencer's eyes and runs a hand slowly from his face to his neck. Spencer nods and Aaron gets up to take the baby elsewhere.

Spencer tries to smooth his hair down to make himself more presentable. Aaron returns and smiles softly down. He gets down beside Spencer and kisses his lips. Spencer pulls Aaron onto his body and kisses him with fervor. He allows Aaron to undress him and returns the favor. He opens his legs for the other man. Aaron kisses him on the forehead.

Spencer winces when Hotch first enters. It always feels like the first time. Hotch waits until Spencer nods again to continue. Why could the rest of the tribe not see how incredible this man was? Hotch is baffled by the amount of disdain they could hold. He begins to wonder if it wouldn't be better to take his few loyals and break off on their own.

Spencer whimpers and Hotch realizes he'd been holding him tight on bruised skin. He kisses his face. "I love you," he says. Spencer blinks up at him. Hotch smiles and kisses his lips.

When they're done and leaves to get Maeve.

* * *

After the incident with the spitting man he's left along. He's not treated kindly, but neither is he treated poorly. He is ignored. He doesn't mind. He spends his days teaching Maeve to walk to speak in their own language. He's noticed Hotch teaching her his native tongue. He's picked up on a few things. "One" was a term that means a single object. There could be one cat or one person. When Hotch says it to him, it means they are a team. It's a relationship word.

He also learns that the other tribe members call him a whore. It is a shameful word. It is a true characterization for him, however. He thinks about that every time Hotch becomes one with him. He'd never had to deal with this in his tribe. His tribe grouped together. If two people felt they could be one, they did. They had a ceremony and stayed together forever.

Even when a native to his tribe fell into one with someone the tribe had taken in, it was accepted. This tribe is fierce about their roots. They do not want Spencer encroaching on their territory. He notices that the young women often touching Hotch or get too close to him. It fills him with pride that Hotch doesn't care to notice it.

He'd tried to be friendly. Though the adults wanted nothing to do with him, the children usually did. He had no qualms about playing children's games. His tribe had encouraged adults to be involved in raising the children. children belonged to everyone and it was everyone's duty to make sure they were safe and fed and loved and smart and happy.

This tribe was nothing like that. Until a child could prove it's worth they were largely ignored. From what he can tell, it's because they believe it will make the children stronger. It just makes them angry and unhappy. He shows them how to do tricks. He shows them games and pieces of nature that they didn't know. The children follow him curiously and he teaches them some of his language.

* * *

Spencer watches Maeve toddle alongside him. She walks in a fast but disorganized way to some flowers. "Mm," she says with a smile. Spencer smiles. Aaron wraps his arms around Spencer's middle. He kisses the side of Spencer's neck. They watch Maeve play with other children for a few moments before Aaron leads him to bed.

He allows Aaron to lay him out. His lover kisses him softly and smiles down. Spencer can almost feel love. Aaron enters him and he whimpers softly. "Hotch," he groans. Hotch kisses his lips and they both take a moment to appreciate one another. He had been thinking more often about disbanding from the tribe. He'd brought it up to Dave the night before and had been promised his loyalty.

He pulls Spencer closes and puts every ounce of love into their act of oneness. Spencer kisses him and repeats his name. When they've finishes Spencer wraps his arms around Hotch. "One," Spencer whispers. Aaron is so happy he thinks he could cry. "One," he repeats.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer wakes to Hotch yelling. It frightens him and he grabs for Maeve, but finds nothing. Hotch is yelling at the spitting man. A different man is holding his baby and handing her off to a woman. He jumps up and runs after her but is caught.

He's being held back by one of the men in this tribe. He's thrashing and fighting because they have his baby. She's crying and the woman holding her slaps her hard while yelling things at her. Spencer gets loose and runs at the woman but can't make it far. Another man grabs him and pushes him into the other man. The first man yells at the second and they both hold him.

Hotch is standing face to face with the spitting man. They are both speaking to one another with deep, growling voices. Hotch looks at Spencer for a moment and then back at the spitting man. He growls something out and the tribe members all snap their attention to him. David and Prentiss are standing together in the back watching sorrowfully.

Prentiss releases David's hand and goes to the woman holding Maeve. They speak for a moment and the woman transfers the baby. Spencer feels relieved that it's Prentiss with the baby now. The two men begins to drag Spencer toward Hotch and the spitting man. The spitting man turns to him and places his dagger up against his neck.

Spencer's breath hitches. Hotch yells at the spitting man. He turns and pushes the knife into Spencer's skin so that it barely cuts him. Spencer tenses up. Hotch yells again and the man turns back to him. He stomps back to Hotch. The man turns to the people holding Spencer and yells something. They release him. He wipes at his neck.

Hotch turns to him. "Maeve," he says. Spencer turns to David and Prentiss. "Hotch," he cries out. Hotch smiles at him sadly. He turns back to the spitting man. He says something calmly and the man nods. Hotch turns to David and speaks to him. He and Prentiss go to their sleeping place. Hotch walks to Spencer and they go to their own.

Hotch begins to gather his own belongings. Spencer follows suit and gathers his and Maeve's things. The spitting man comes in and Spencer stands behind Hotch. The man gives Hotch a cloth full of food. They say calm words to one another and the man leaves. Hotch and Spencer go to David's and Spencer sees that they are also packing.

The couple smiles at them and Prentiss brings Spencer his baby. He ties her to his with his cloak and helps carry their combined possessions. They walk through the night before stopping. Prentiss and Spencer sit together, leaning on one another and sharing the cloak. Hotch and David and talking to one another. David turns to Spencer.

"Home!" He says. Spencer blinks. Was David asking where he used to live with his tribe? Hotch is staring at him too. Spencer stands and leaves the cloak on a sleeping Prentiss. "Home," repeats and looks around. He gains a little bearing and points in the direction they'd need to go. "Sleep now," Hotch says. David lies next to his partner. Hotch and Spencer curl up next to them with Maeve positioned in Spencer's arms. He covers them in a blanket and they sleep until midday.

* * *

They wake slowly. David Rossi sleeping the longest. Hotch gives them each pieces of food. He gives Spencer two pieces so that he can feed Maeve. Maeve eats her piece and looks at him expectantly. Spencer gives her his piece and holds her close. They set off not long after. Spencer carefully leads them back to his home. They stop when it falls to night to eat another bit of food. They'd been able to gather some berries on the way.

Hotch watches Spencer this time. He feeds Maeve her portion as well as his. He's able to eat a few berries once Maeve is full but it isn't enough. David notices as well. "More," he tells Hotch while pointing at Spencer. Hotch holds out another piece of food but Spencer refuses. It wouldn't be fair. They set off again and walk into the night.

A couple of hours pass in darkness. Prentiss falls and lets out an anguished cry. Spencer can't tell what she's saying and bites his lip to wait. Hotch pulls Spencer to him. "Sleep now," he says. Spencer understand that they're going to stay here until light to check on her injuries.

When daylight breaks her ankle is swollen and purple. Spencer hands his baby to Hotch and grabs the scraps of cloth from his feet to wrap around her ankle. He sets it straight using thin but sturdy pieces of wood. Hotch hands the baby back to Spencer and has Prentiss climb on his back. Spencer and David carry his load so that he can carry her.

They walk for most of the day before they're in Spencer's deserted village. There are still bodies on the ground. Spencer becomes physically ill and vomits. David pulls him close and censors his eyes. Aaron carries Prentiss into a hut and lays her down. David guides Spencer in. "Stay," Hotch says to them. He and David bury the bodies that are still left and try not to think of the pain they'd brought to Spencer and his people.

They check the huts for bodies and once it's clear the go back in. Spencer, Maeve and Prentiss are all sleeping now. Hotch lifts Spencer and carries him to a different hut. He lays the boy down and thanks David for bringing Maeve. David goes to what is now his home to leave Hotch and his family in theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer wakes in a place that feels like home. He holds in a sob and walks out of their new home. He revisits the place he's lived all of his life. Almost all of his life. _Up until recently_. He weeps while he walks through his old memories. He walks to the hut that he used to live in.

This was Maeve's first home. He can still feel the warmth of his tribe. He closes his eyes and imagines everything is back to the way it was. His family is still alive. He's still happy and safe. "Spencer," he hears. He opens his eyes and sees his lover standing with his child. Spencer wipes his face and walks to him. Hotch kisses his forehead and wraps his arms around him.

"My home," Spencer cries. Hotch hushes him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Hotch whispers. Maeve whines and Hotch sets her down. Hotch laces his fingers into Spencer's. "One," he says with a sad smile. "One," Spencer repeats.

David comes into the hut and clears his throat. He says something to Hotch and Hotch agrees. He lifts Maeve, much to her discontent, and motions for Spencer to follow. They meet in David's hut and Hotch passes food out. David says something to Prentiss and she sighs and looks at Spencer. It makes his nervous. "Spencer," Hotch says. He turns to his lover. "Hunt," he says. Spencer knows that word. He presses a kiss to the man's mouth. "Safe," he responds. Hotch smiles.

They leave only moments later. David presses a kiss to his partner's mouth. Aaron presses one to Spencer's and then kisses Maeve's cheek. "Safe," Spencer says again. Aaron repeats it back to him.

He stays in David's hut next to Prentiss. He helps her use the restroom and keeps an eye open for intruders. He doesn't trust Hotch's old tribe. When the morning comes he digs the food out. He wakes Prentiss to make sure that she eats and feeds Maeve. He keeps looking toward the outside with a frown.

Prentiss puts a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Safe. Hotch and David are safe," she says. He smiles back. He remembers when the man that had taken him in would go out hunting. He would stay up with the woman and they would talk. After Maeve was born he would help take care of her. He'd never known how she'd felt watching her mate leave not knowing if he would return.

He explores the village looking for what they may have left behind when they plundered it. He finds a lot things that had no physical value but brought back memories for him. In one hut he finds skins, thread and needles. He gathers them up and brings them to his hut. He finds a few pieces of clothing. There are some weapons in the hut of the blacksmith.

He brings them to his hut and arranges them. He'll bring David in to see what he wants, too. He grabs the skins and sits back on the ground. He uses a dagger to cut it into piece and sews it back up in the shape of a dress. Maeve is about to outgrow her infant clothing. He sews all day until Prentiss is in his doorway hobbling.

"Come eat," she says. Spencer stands and stretches. They enjoy their small meal together. Spencer motions for Prentiss to put her arm around him and scoops her up in his arms. He calls for Maeve to follow him and he walks them fifteen minutes away to a clearing that leads to water. He puts her on a stump to sit and undress Maeve. He then undresses his self and brings her into the water to wash her up.

Prentiss removes her clothing and slips in carefully. Spencer scrubs his child's hair and washes her face. He lets her play and splash in the water while he dunks his head under to wash himself. He swims further out and smiles at his friend. She swims out toward him and they bring Maeve between them. She pets the baby with a sad smile.

"Love," she says. He touches his child's head. "Love," he agrees. She rubs her own belly sadly. "No baby," she tells him. He frowns. They hear a crunching and look over to the clearing. There's a man there that they'd never seen. He calls over to them and Spencer stands in front of Prentiss. The man enters the water and Spencer tells Prentiss and Maeve to swim.

The man gets close to Spencer and Spencer is prepared to fight. "Help me," the man begs. Spencer walks towards him. "My dog," he says. "How do you know my dialect?" Spencer questions. "My father was a friend of the leader of this tribe. We went North and stayed until recently. He made sure we remembered the language in case we ever needed to come back. My tribesmen were killed. Only I survived. It's taken me a long time to get here, but there's something wrong with my dog," he explains.

Spencer follows him out and yells to Prentiss to follow. The dark man leads him to an injured pup. Spencer frowns and brings the puppy to his hut. He manages to patch an injury shut and clean out a wound that seems to have been made from a fight. WHen he's finished he trickles water into the dog's mouth and gives him bits to eat.

"What's your name?" Spencer asks when he is done. "I'm Derek. Who are your people?" He asks. Spencer looks up suddenly. "Derek?" He asks. The man nods. He stands and plows into the man and hugs him. "I'm Spencer!" Derek grins. "Spence! Oh God, man," he says before hugging the man back.

Prentiss is standing behind him holding Maeve. Spencer is still smiling. He puts a hand on Derek's chest. "Derek," he tells her. He goes to her. "Prentiss," he says before taking Maeve. "Maeve," he says. Derek smiles. He points to his self. "Friend," he says. Prentiss smiles shyly. He brings Derek to an empty hut.

"So you and that beautiful lady had this beautiful baby?" Derek asks. Spencer blushes. "She has a mate. They haven't had any babies. Maeve is the daughter of the people that took me in when my mother died. I have a mate too. He's from Prentiss and David's tribe." Derek smiles. "I'm glad for you pretty boy. Are you sure if it's okay if I stay here?" Spencer nods.

"I'm sure that my mate won't mind. I'm glad to have someone else that I can speak to." Prentiss sits with them and holds Maeve while Spencer tends to her ankle. They eat dinner together. Spencer lays Prentiss in her bed and asks if she wants him to stay with her. She nods. He says goodnight to Derek and puts Maeve to bed. He sits up for a few more hours wondering when the other men would return before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer is with Prentiss, Maeve and Derek near the water when Dave and Hotch come back. Both the men are calling for them but find them before Spencer can lift Prentiss to carry her up. Maeve toddles to Hotch and demands to be lifted. He picks her up and points at the new man. "Who?" He asks. Spencer puts a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Derek. A friend," he answers. Dave lifts his mate and they share a kiss.

Hotch grabs Spencer by the arm tight enough that it hurts. He drags Spencer a few yards away and turns so that they're face to face. "How do you know him?" Hotch questions. "His tribe was taken by mine when I was young/ He and his father left a few years ago. The rest of the tribe stayed with us."

Hotch growls. "How many came back with him?" Spencer is suddenly nervous. "Just him and a dog," he answers. Hotch says something to him but Spencer doesn't understand that word. He tilts his head in questions.

Hotch puts a hand on his chest. "One," he growls again. "One," Spencer confirms. Hotch begins to walk back toward the water where David, Prentiss, Maeve and Derek are still standing. "He seems to speak Spencer's language," David says. Hotch nods. "They grew up together." David looks him over again. Derek isn't standing down but neither is he trying to be intimidating.

"Is he going to be living with us?" David asks. The two of them look at Spencer. "I hadn't asked," he tells them. He turns to Derek now. "Are you looking to make home here?" Spencer asks. Derek softens a bit toward Spencer. "If I still am welcome. If I am not, I will go on." Spencer turns to his mate. "He wishes to stay if he is invited. If you would like him to go he will," he answers. "Is he going to be a danger to any of us?" Hotch asks. Spencer shakes his head. "Then he is welcome to stay."

Spencer smiles bright. "They invite you to stay!" He tells Derek. Derek smiles at the guys and then back at Spencer. Derek puts an arm around Spencer. "Can I stay in the hut my pup is recovering in?" He asks. Spencer nods happily. "Alright, that's fantastic," he tells Spencer. He thanks them before retiring to his home. David takes Prentiss to their hut and Hotch gets to Spencer.

Hotch drags Spencer back. They allow Maeve into the area they'd enclosed for her in a different hut before going to their own. "You and Derek one?" Hotch asks. Spencer blushes and shakes his head. He'd been interested in it, once upon a time. Hotch pushes Spencer onto the bed and kisses him. Spencer tries to move away because Hotch seems upset with him.

Hotch holds his face in place and licks his tongue. Hotch doesn't give him much warning before spreading his legs. Spencer pushes Hotch back and closes his legs. Hotch growls and pulls them open again before settling between them and using his body to hold Spencer down. Spencer gasps and tries to push him off. "Hotch!" He cries out.

Hotch slumps and rests his face on Spencer shoulder. Spencer uses his trembling hands to push Hotch up and this time he complies. "Sorry," Hotch says softly. He kisses Spencer's cheek. "Sorry." Spencer pets Hotch after he's sat up. "Derek is my friend," Spencer says. Hotch nods. "You are my one." He explains. Hotch looks at him for a moment as if looking to see if Spencer is being truthful. He leans forward and kisses him. "My one," he repeats again.

Hotch gets up. "Maeve," he says in explanation and walks out. Spencer waits a couple of minutes thinking that Hotch will return with her but he doesn't. Spencer gets up and goes to the play area. Hotch is watching Maeve babble about Derek's puppy that is lying just out of reach. "Bed?" Spencer asks. Hotch looks at him. "Sorry," Hotch says again.

Spencer takes one of Hotch's hands and pulls him up. "Bed," Spencer says again. He pulls Hotch to their hut and gets on the bed. he raises his arms out or Hotch to join him. Hotch gets on the bed and Spencer pulls him on top of him. Hotch kisses him again and Spencer wraps his legs around Hotch's waist. Hotch goes to his neck and whispers his name before biting him.

Spencer grabs at Hotch's short hair and pulls him close. It stings, but he knows what it is. Hotch is subconsciously marking him as his. Spencer whimpers and Hotch releases him. Spencer's neck is bleeding from the force of the bite. Hotch licks the wound and holds Spencer close. "Dadadadada," the hear Maeve whining. Hotch smiles and gets up to grab her. He brings her back and she cuddles between them so that they can sleep.

* * *

David and Prentiss are with Derek sitting outside by the fire when Spencer wakes. He brings Maeve with him but leaves Hotch to sleep. He sits down and begins to feed Maeve. "Did your mate bite you?" Derek asks. They all looks at him. He blushes bright red. "Yes," he answers honestly. Derek frowns. "It is a sign of union to our people," Rossi says. Derek raises an eye brow at Spencer and waits for a translation. "It's a sign of love for their people," he says.

Hotch comes out of the hut and sits next to Spencer. Derek smiles a little and Hotch tries to return the friendliness. "Are you happy with him? He seems like an unhappy, mean spirit," Derek says. Hotch takes Maeve onto his lap to help feed her so Spencer can eat. "I love him," Spencer answers. Derek smiles a real smile now. "Alright," he concedes.

Spencer gets food for him and Hotch and they eat together. "Derek doesn't care for me, does he?" Hotch asks. Spencer leans forward and kisses his cheek. "He will," Spencer says. Spencer shows Dave and Hotch where his tribe used to bathe. They and Derek get in to bathe while he and Prentiss wash the clothes in the water.

"Hotch and Derek?" Prentiss asks. Spencer shakes his head. "Jealous," Prentiss says. Spencer raises an eyebrow. "Hotch thinks you may want oneness with Derek. He only wants you to want him. He's jealous," she explains. Spencer looks at the men who are now playing more than washing. The three of them seem to be getting along fine when Spencer isn't involved. Maybe Prentiss is right.

They come back from the water and Spencer stops Hotch. "Maeve," he says. Hotch points to Derek. Derek is carrying the child on his back. "Safe," Hotch says with a smile. Spencer kisses him and they follow the trail back up. Spencer gets a fluttery feeling his his stomach and looks around anxiously. There's nothing different. Everyone is smiling and walking toward the fire to share a meal. Hotch frowns at him and takes a hold of his hand. "safe," he repeats.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer is curled up beside Hotch and wakes suddenly. There's someone outside of their hut. Spencer looks around for Maeve and sees that she's asleep in her bed. Spencer gets up and sneaks to the door of the hut. This isn't a tribe he recognizes. They're sneaking around and speaking in a language that he doesn't recognize. These aren't Hotch's people.

They're close to David's hut. Spencer scampers back to Hotch and shakes him. "There are people outside," he tells him in a hushed tone. Hotch gets up and sneaks to the entrance. He watches them look through the first hut. "Take Maeve and go through the woods," he says. "What about Prentiss?" He asks. Hotch bites his lip. "Can you lift her?" Spencer nods.

"Go hide. We will come get you when it's safe. If you don't see us by daylight don't return until nightfall," Hotch says. He kisses Spencer quickly. "One," Hotch smiles sadly. "One," Spencer says tearfully. Hotch pets Maeve and helps him escape through the back of the hut without being seen or heard.

Hotch goes to Derek's hut and enters through the back to wake him. Spencer gets into Dave and Prentiss' hut. "David, wake up," Spencer begs. David and Prentiss blink at him blearily. "There are men outside. Hotch is waking Derek. He said to take Maeve and Prentiss into the woods."

David gets up quickly and checks outside. He curses and looks at Prentiss. He walks back over and kisses her. Spencer exits the hut quietly and David helps Prentiss hold onto Spencer's back. He covers them in a blanket and tells them to be safe. Spencer holds onto her legs and runs quietly into the woods. He places her inside of a hollow tree he remembers from childhood.

He pushes rocks in front of the entrance and slinks in beside her. It's cramped but it's safe. In the dark, especially. They're the closest thing to invisible. He covers the three of them in the blanket and holds them close.

* * *

Hotch wakes Derek and repeats the words Spencer had told him to memorize. "Intruders. Quiet," he says. The words feel weak on his tongue. Derek looks outside and sees the large group of strangers. "Spencer?" He questions. "Spencer, Maeve, Prentiss safe," he says. Derek gets up and they leave through the back. They get to David's hut and see that he's exiting it as well.

"What are we going to do?" David asks. "Should we talk to them? If it turns ugly they outnumber us," Hotch says. Derek looks confused. "Home or safe," Hotch says simply. Derek bites his lip. "Home," he finally says. Hotch turns to David. "Home," David says. Hotch nods and they walk out in front of the hut. The intruders notice them and raise their weapons.

Hotch raises his hands. "Friend," Hotch says. The other tribe looks around. They don't understand what he's saying but they understand the body language. The opposing tribe takes some food and they get back on their horses and ride away. Hotch lets out a deep, shuddering breath. He hadn't been this scared in a long time. He hadn't felt so weak in a long time.

They're about to go find Spencer and Prentiss when the tribe returns. They have a wounded young woman with them. The leader holds the girl out to them. Hotch lifts her in his arms and lays her out. "I think she was poisoned," Hotch tells David. Derek looks at her face. "Hold on. I know where to get something," he says. David and Hotch lift an eyebrow.

"Stay," he says and gets up. He runs into the woods and looks along the ground. There was an herb they used as kids when someone would eat something bad. He searches long enough that the moon changes positions in the sky. He finally finds it. He digs it up into trembling hands and runs back.

The girl has vomited a couple of times. Hotch his holding her up and David is dripping water into her mouth. The other tribe is waiting. Some are pacing. Derek brings the herb and they all watch him expectantly. Derek takes a dagger and cuts the herb before putting it in her mouth. He pours water in next and they wait. She begins to shake and vomits it back up. He puts another piece in her mouth and follows it by water.

This time though the girl jumps up in Hotch's arms. She's gagging and coughing. The leader of the other tribe begins to speak to her. She responds in a hoarse voice and the leader man hugs her close to him. He hugs Derek and Hotch and David before helping the younger woman onto the horse. They bring a horse over and offer it to Hotch.

He refuses but they offer again until he takes it. They are on their way again after that. The three of them go into the forest now to call for Spencer and Prentiss.

* * *

Spencer is wiggling his toes to try and get circulation in his feet when he hears his lover call his name. "They're back," he tells Prentiss. Spencer pushes the rock from the tree and helps his friend up. He sets her on the stone and calls out for Hotch. They wait only a few moments for the men to find them. "What happened?" Spencer demands.

"One of their young had eaten something poisonous. Derek saved her," Hotch explains. Spencer smiles. David lifts his lover and Spencer walks near Hotch. Derek walks back with them and they all retire to their own huts to finish sleeping.

* * *

Derek and Spencer are sitting together in the morning. They're about to go collect some fruit for breakfast. "Do you think last night will help my case?" He asks Spencer. "I think you acted quickly and bravely. There's no way they didn't see that." Derek smiles. "Do you want me to talk to Hotch about it?" He asks. Derek shakes his head. "I'll wait to see for myself."

They return to the huts and find that Hotch and Maeve are away. Prentiss is half-awake and blinking profusely. David is likely still in bed. Spencer passes out food with Derek. They set some aside for David. Spencer takes Maeve and begins to feed her. "Can you ask Derek to show me the root he used on that girl?" Hotch says. Spencer turns to Derek. "Hotch wants to know if you would be willing to show him the root you used on that youngling last night." Derek smiles. "I'd be happy to." Spencer nods at Hotch.

They set off together and it makes Spencer's heart feel happy. He doesn't know why it matter so much to him. Hotch is, by all means, still the leader of the people that killed his tribe. He's the man that abducted him and kept him hostage... But he's also the only one that treated him nicely. He's the man he has feelings for. He's never felt for anyone else the way he does for Hotch.

David wakes and Prentiss hands him his breakfast. They share a kiss and speak softly to one another. Even with the heartbreak... This could be a family. This could be a home.


	8. Chapter 8

Prentiss notices it one morning while David, Hotch and Derek have gone to hunt. She, Maeve and Spencer are in the water washing. She slides a hand over her tummy in wonder. It was growing out. Spencer notices too and asks if he can feel. He rests a palm to her naked stomach and smiles. "Love," he says. She wraps his arms around herself happily. She spends the rest of the day rubbing her stomach and smiling. He's excited for David to come home to her.

"Dada, can we play?" Maeve asks. Spencer accepts her little hand and she pulls him out to the trees. "I'll hide and you find me," she says. Spencer covers his eyes and nods at her. He's walking through the trees when he encounters a different tribe. one of the men is holding Maeve. She's trying to get away.

Spencer runs to his and grabs her into his arms. The man backhands Spencer. Spencer gets up and tries to run away but he's surrounded. He's trembling with his little girl in his arms. "Spencer!" He hears someone call out. Hotch, Rossi and Derek run to him. The leader of this tribe smile when they arrive. Derek, Hotch and Rossi smile back. "This is the tribe we helped," Hotch explains.

Spencer backs away and stands behind Hotch. The leader helps the young woman down and she walks to Derek and bows. Derek raises an eyebrow. "One," the leader says. That's a word they all understand. Derek frowns. "Why?" He questions. The woman stands. She's very pretty and Derek smiles at her smile. "One," she says again. He accepts her hand. "One," he says.

The leader smiles. He says a few things to the woman before tipping his head at the men and riding away. "I'm Derek," Derek says pointing to his self. "Rossi," he says. "Spencer, Maeve, Hotch," he introduces. "Penelope," the young woman says. Derek smiles. They go back home and introduce Prentiss to Penelope. Prentiss takes Dave into their hut and Spencer pulls Hotch to the side. "Prentiss is with child!" He says excitedly. Hotch has a bright smile on his face.

"I wish we could have another," Hotch mentions. Suddenly the excitement and happiness he'd felt for Prentiss is put on hold and a cold draft goes through his body. He could never do that for Hotch. He could never bear his children. He looks down in shame and leaves Hotch to speak with the excited expectant couple.

* * *

Hotch lies down next to him later and wraps his arms around him. "Did they hurt you before we got there?" Hotch asks. Spencer shakes his head. His face doesn't hurt anymore so he's not concerned. "Is something bothering you?" Spencer shakes his head again. Hotch holds him close and kisses along his shoulders.

Spencer opens himself to Hotch and whines softly when he enters. "One," Hotch moans. Spencer holds his hand. "One," he says back sadly.

* * *

Spencer cuddles Maeve when she's too tired to fight it. She is growing up fast and no longer desires to be treated like a baby. He watches Prentiss' stomach swell. It's no doubt that before long Garcia will be growing as well. No matter how often Hotch and he try, it will never be possible for him to swell and create life. Spencer buries his face in his child's hair and sobs.

It's not fair. He loves Hotch so much. he wants to do this one simple thing and he is unable. He would give anything to be able to give him what he wants. The depression is so overwhelming that he finds himself avoiding everyone, including Maeve. She's so independent. Soon she will not need him and will be a young woman of her own right.

Where he used to enjoy Hotch's touch now feels ridiculous. What's the point? He sleeps curled into his self.

* * *

"Spencer, do you no longer with to be my one?" Hotch asks. They are in bed and it is late at night. Prentiss is full and large. Garcia had just begun to swell. Spencer had seen Hotch smile at them or pet their bellies fondly. It tears him apart inside. "We are one," Spencer answers simply. "Why won't you let me love you?" He questions. He turns Spencer over so that they can look into one another's eyes.

"Whenever I kiss you or touch you, you melt away from me. Am I doing something wrong?" Hotch questions. Spencer shakes his head. Hotch won't understand. He'll lie and make excuses about why Spencer shouldn't feel bad, but Spencer knows the truth. "I'm tired. I'm very tired," is what Spencer tells him. He pulls Spencer close and doesn't say anything else about it.

He can feel them growing apart. The onus of wanting a child is a gap between them that they cannot fill. Hotch is short with everyone in the tribe and Spencer regresses. Spencer tries to be quietly helpful as much as he can. He gathers food early in the morning. He even hunts smaller animals that are starting to come out due to the warming weather.

He refuses to each with them. He refuses to eat at all. Hotch notices, with the rest of the tribe, that Spencer is beginning to look ill. He can hardly lift Maeve and tends to sleep more often than usual. "Spencer, you need to tell me what is wrong," Hotch finally says. Spencer shakes his head. He isn't worth this life. He isn't worth anything. Now that Maeve has a tribe full of people to love and protect her, she doesn't need him.

Hotch hits him and he cries out. Hotch falls to the ground and continues to hit him until Derek pulls him away. Spencer is bleeding and sniffling. Rossi helps him up and half drags him back to his hut. Hotch breaks away from Derek and takes a deep breath. "Why?" Derek asks. They'd learned a little of one another's language but he doesn't know nearly as much as Spencer.

"I've been so worried," Hotch says. He can't explain it. He doesn't understand, either.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer is left alone to recover. Hotch stays with Maeve in her play hut. No one visits him. No one needs him. He rubs his stomach in agony. This is agony. One of the tribe members leaves him food but he doesn't eat it. It's taken back the next morning when more is left.

Spencer is too weak to even stand. When he'd tried to stand last to go potty he'd vomited. There were speckles of blood mixed in.

Hotch enters the hut after the third day of Spencer declining food. He crawls beside Spencer and frowns. "Spencer, you need to eat," Hotch says softly. He lifts Spencer and carries him to the water.

Hotch cleans Spencer lovingly. Spencer opens his eyes. "Darling, you need to eat. Prentiss and Garcia have made you some soup," he says. Spencer puts his arms around Hotch's neck.

Hotch feeds Spencer soup in small bites. "Spencer, I'm so sorry," Hotch tells him. Spencer doesn't respond. He's settled down in his hut. Hotch stays by his side.

"Spencer, Maeve wants you. She's been crying for two days." Spencer opens his eyes. "She doesn't need me anymore. I can't do anything more for her. Or for you. I can't give you any children. I'm useless. You should find a woman to take my place." Hotch frowns.

"She still needs you. She is still your child. And we are one. There will never be any other. Only you. Forever. Even if we can't have babies." Spencer sniffles. Hotch calls for Maeve and wraps Spencer up in his arms. Maeve runs in but stops hesitantly before she reaches them. "Does daddy still want me?" She asks. Spencer reaches a weak arm out.

"I always want you. You're my baby," Spencer says. Maeve curls up beside him and Aaron holds them both tight in his arms.

* * *

Aaron continues to nurse Spencer into better health. He feeds him berries and soup and water like he'd seen Spencer feed Maeve when he'd first been captured. Spencer had begged Hotch to keep everyone else out. He doesn't want to see anyone else like this.

After a week of hiding he's willing to come outside. The tribe is waiting for him and he is stricken by a desire to hide again. "Spencer," Rossi says before walking up to hug him. Derek and Prentiss follow close. "We missed you," Derek says. Spencer smiles weakly.

He doesn't talk much. He spends more time in the forest on his own. He brings back small animals and fruits when he finds them but doesn't say much. Aaron holds him close at night and tries to get him to speak.

It's Garcia that gets him to talk. She sits next to him after searching through the unknown forest. "Spencer, Can we speak?" She asks softly. Spencer nods his permission. "You are the only one here that has ever raised a child. I'm nervous. I don't know what to do," she admits. He smiles softly. "You'll know what to do. When you have the baby in your arms, you'll know exactly what needs to be done."

She leans her head on him. "What if I don't? What if I wasn't meant to be a mother?" Spencer puts his hand on her back. "Everyone was meant to love. You have an entire tribe here to help you."

She rubs her belly. "Is it a boy or girl?" Spencer smiles. "I don't know. I think it will be a girl," he tells her. She brings him back to their main grounds. "Prentiss is worried too. We're both going to need you to help us." Spencer sits down next to Prentiss. Garcia is on his other side. "I promise to be here for both of you. But you will both be perfect mothers."

Prentiss leans against him on one side and Garcia on the other. "We can't do it without you Spencer. You're the backend mother of our babies. If anything happens to us, you are the only one that can raise them."

* * *

Spencer is lying in bed with his partner. "Aaron," he says softly, not knowing if the other man was asleep or not yet. "Oh God Spencer, it's so good to hear your voice," Aaron says and pulls him close. "They think they need me," Spencer says. Aaron kisses him. "We all do. None of us would be here; none of us would be alive without you."

Spencer snuggles closer. "One," Spencer says. "One," Aaron says happily. He'd been so worried. Worried that Spencer was going to disappear, or take his own life. "None of us would be happy if we had to live without you. We all love you," he tells Spencer. "We all bring something important to the tribe. We all have our own specialties, but you're the most important part. You're the only reason it all works together the way that it does. You're the reason we are all a family."


End file.
